Young Justice: War
by dragonfairy16
Summary: War between Earth's heroes erupts changing everything. New members rise and comrades fall setting up the stage for Young Justice Invasion. Takes place between season 1 and 2 and answering long awaited questions like how did the plan between Aqualad, Nightwing, Artemis, and Kid Flash come to be, and what made Robin, Nightwing? It's going to be a disastrous 5 years...heavy on the dis
1. Homecoming

**So here is chapter one of my multi-chapter story of what could have happened in those missing five years. It has been driving me crazy and I am hoping that I get this as close to what could have truly happened. **

**At first I thought I do a bunch of one shots but an overall plot bunny formed in my head and Young Justice War was born.**

**While there will be no real OC's there will be plenty of DC characters that were not able to grace us with their presents in the show such as the original Wonder Girl, Starfire, Robin II and some other surprise guests. **

**Also other big questions like what did the incident that caused M'gann and Conner to break up look like, how did Barbra and the other teens become a part of the team will be a big part of the story.**

**The story starts of a little slow but I already have big ideas in my head and I hope you will give it a shot. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Young Justice. It is owned by DC Comics and the show is created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Viett.**

Chapter 1

_*Star Labs, Gotham_

_Jan 4 19:06 EST*_

A man in a white lab coat sat in the dark hunched over a microscope. Behind him the doors swished open briefly lighting the room and another scientist walked in hastily; a clip board in hand.

"Sir I have an update from the Starro sample that the Justice League has sent us," he said handing the clip board to the sitting scientist. The man pulled away from the microscope and read the contents of the file. As he read through it his face creased in worry and he looked up at his colleague.

"Is this all correct?"

"I checked it myself; twice. At this rate…by next month it will be bigger than this building. We have to do something."

"Have we tried everything?" the man asked. His assistant nodded causing him to sigh.

"What should we do?" the assistant asked.

"We need to call the Justice League and let them know. There is nothing else we can do."

_*Mount Justice_

_Jan 5, 11:16 EST*_

"I'm so bored," Wally complained. He laid back on the couch and groaned loudly. A large purple bruise still marked his cheek under his eye from the Watchtower fight a few days ago.

"Quit complaining," Artemis said dressed in her Gotham Academy uniform, not taking her eyes off her history text book. She hissed as she shifted her own sore body, laying her legs on top of Wally's lap.

"Did you finish all your homework?" M'gann asked Wally as she sat on the floor dressed in her own school clothes and tan skin with Conner. The two of them had their own pile of math work split in front of them. Wally peered down and arched his eyebrow.

"I do my homework five minutes before class. One of the many perks of my super speed," Wally smiled which only earned him a small shove from his new girlfriend.

"I'm with Wally," Raquel said coming up behind the couch with a drink in her hand. "I know I did not sign up to be here and just study…I need some action."

"Until the Justice League feel that they are clear to leave the Watchtower, there will be no missions," Aqualad said from his chair.

"But it's been a week," Wally said. "I'm sure there are no after effects of the Starro tech."

"Try telling that to Batman," Zatanna said looking up from one of her spell books.

"Recognize Robin B-01" The computer called out. Wally stood up causing Artemis to almost tumble to the floor.

"Hey," Artemis complained.

"Sorry," he said kissing her on the forehead and then zipped out causing everyone's homework to fly around the room. Wally stopped short when he entered the main Zeta room almost tripping on his own feet.

"Rob," Wally said. The speedster burst out laughing and the sight of the younger team member. Robin stood just outside the Zeta tube grabbing a banana peel on his shoulder and dropping it to the floor with a few more pieces of trash. "What happen to you?" Wally laughed.

"Criminals are starting to realize that Batman doesn't seem to be in Gotham anymore and now I'm left to pick up the slack. I had to jump into a dumpster to dodge a few bullets."

"Do you need help? Gotham isn't exactly the kind of place to work alone."

"Its fine," Robin said pulling gum from his hair. "It's not like I'm going after Two-face or Joker, just the common idiots."

"You should at least go home and get some sleep."

"And miss meeting the new den mother? No way," Robin laughed.

"New den mother?" Conner asked coming into the room followed by the rest of the group.

"Well yeah. Didn't Batman tell you guys? Apparently some guy who used to work with the league when this was their base still lives in Happy Harbor. He's supposed to be here any minute." Just then the sound of the metal doors that allowed entrance into the cave rang through the mountain.

"Recognize Snapper A-02" the computer announced as the team's new den mother walked through the mountains front entrance.

"Snapper? What kind of name is Snapper?" Wally laughed.

"Hello," they heard a man call out. "Wow this place hasn't changed a bit," a dirty blond haired man said as he came into the room.

"Mr. Carr?" M'gann said in shock. M'gann and Conner's Civics teacher Mr. Carr stopped in his tracks spotting his two students.

"Megan? Conner? What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? That's what we should be asking you," Superboy said.

"I'm…I've been asked to come here by the Justice League…to supervise their sidekicks."

"Its partners," Wally said with a glare.

"I'm confused…do you guys know each other?" Raquel asked crossing her arms.

"Mr. Carr is Conner's and my Civics teacher at school." M'gann said. "But you use to be with the Justice League?"

"I use to help maintain Mount Justice before it was attacked by the Joker," Mr. Carr said.

"I remember," Superboy said. "I learned the history of the cave when I first moved in. Snapper, he…I mean you…watched over the cave until the Joker found it and attacked the cave and the league with robotic monkey's."

"Not one of my finest hours but yeah," Mr. Carr said "but I don't understand, what are you two doing here? Are you the new care takers?"

"Not exactly," M'gann said. She raised her hands slightly and from her feet she began to change to her white uniform and green skin. When she finished Carr stared at her with wide eyes.

"A…a…a Martian…?" he said and then looked over at Conner. Superboy just sighed and pointed to the S on his shirt.

"Right…of course," Carr said holding his head as he got a little light head.

"Maybe we should explain," Aqualad said gesturing for the man to the other room where he could sit on the couch.

_*Ocean Floor _

_Jan 5, 11:18 UTC-2*_

Ocean Master sat in front of six screens that were covered in a bright light. The screen light faded and was replaced with the faces of the rest of the light.

"Ocean Master, how are you?" Vandal Savage asked the armor clad associate.

"I am fine, all things considering," Ocean Master said.

"It is true our plans did not go completely our way, but we have established ourselves," Luther said.

"But this is not what this meeting is about, is it," Ocean master said looking at Vandal.

"No," Vandal said, "An informant Of Luther's in Star Labs has explained that we have a problem. It seems that the Star creature that we used for the Starro technology is rapidly growing larger. They have contacted the League to take it back before it gets large enough to cover Gotham."

"So get one of Ra's Al Ghul's flunkies' to get it," Ocean Master said back. "It is a surface world problem now."

"A surfacce problem that could turn into a problem for you as well," Lex Luther stated. "My informant also told me that the Justice League told Star Labs that they will have it sent back to Atlantis where the creature can be back in its natural habitat and studied for their own benefit. If that happens it becomes your problem."

"What would you have me do?" Ocean Master asked after a brief pause.

"Your men are the closest to Gotham," Queen Bee said. "We need them to steal the creature before the League gets their hands on it."

Ocean Master nodded slowly and the screens went blank.

Batman's face appeared on the screen with the rest of the League sitting around a table behind him. The team stood in a line dressed in their costumes with Mr. Carr behind them.

"I have a mission for you," Batman stated.

"Finally," Wally said.

"This mission does not require such a large amount of people. I will only need Artemis, Robin and Aqualad for this."

"What?" Wally frowned.

"Of course," Rocket rolled her eyes next to Zatanna who folded her arms in silent complaint. Batman continued like he was never interrupted.

"The creature used in the Starro tech has been growing at a phenomenal rate. It needs to be brought back to Atlantis for further study. Hopefully there we can learn to use it to our own advantage. The three of you will be escorting two Atlantians from Gotham Bay to the Star Labs and collect the remains of the creature. You will then bring them back to Gotham Bay and send them off to Atlantis."

"May I inquire who the two Atlantians are?" Aqualad asked. Aquaman stood from behind Batman up and walked up to the screen.

"I have sent Tula and Garth to you. They are the two best magic users that can keep the creature in hibernation while transporting it."

"Yes my king," Aqualad said holding his fist up to his forehead in an Atlantian salute. The team walked out of them room and Mr. Carr walked to the screen.

"Hey," he said to the league.

"It is good to see you again Snapper," Wonder Woman said.

"You too," Mr. Carr said.

"Thank you Snapper for taking on the job of Den mother until we are able to return to Earth?" Superman said.

"Of course. It would have been nice to know that I was teaching some of your protégées though," Mr. Carr laughed.

"I apologize," J'onn smiled at the comment.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then," Mr. Carr said getting a nod from Batman before the signal was cut off.

_*Gotham City_

_Jan 5, 13:36 EST*_

The Bio-ship silently flew over a highway concealed by camouflage. Inside the ship it was just as quiet as it was outside. Robin steered the ship towards Gotham as he tried to hold back a yawn. Artemis looked back towards him and smirked.

"Maybe it would have been better if you caught up on some sleep and had someone else take your place," Artemis said. Robin looked at her and arched his eyebrow behind his mask.

"Batman picked the members who will get this mission done with the highest success rate. You and I know Gotham like the back of our hands and Aqualad will help Tula and Garth with the surface world. No one else would work in this situation," Robin said.

"It will still be a good idea if you get some rest Robin," Aqualad said.

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Robin laughed but was met by hard stares by both team members causing him to smile awkwardly.

Robin landed the Bio-ship on top of a warehouse next to Gotham bay. Changing into civvies as to not attract attention the three teammates waited at the docks where they would meet Tula and Garth.

As they waited Robin sat at the edge of the dock watching beer cans and trash float over the brown water. Artemis played with the tip of one of her arrows the she pulled out of her backpack and turned her head to the water when she noticed bubbles floating towards them. She nudged Kaldur and nodded to the river.

A jet of water exploded outward spraying Robin, Artemis and Aqualad on the docks. Robin stood quickly and jumped back just as the stream landed where he sat. Garth stood before them with a smile upon his lips. Aqualad walked up to his friend and the two hugged.

"It is good to see you again my friend," Kaldur said.

"And I you," Garth said back. Artemis looked between the two handsome men and gawked.

"Seriously do all Atlantians look like the two of you," she asked. When she realized what she said she blushed and bit her lip as Robin tried to hold back a laugh and Aqualad smiled. Kaldur looked back to Garth.

"And where is Tula?" he asked. Garth sighed, looked back at the water and went over to the edge of the dock.

"Tula I told you that you would be all right. Come on," he said reaching into the water. A smaller hand hesitantly reached up and grabbed Garth's hand allowing him to pull her up. Tula stood upon the dock while holding her breath.

"Hello Tula," Kaldur said with a smile. "It will feel strange at first but I promise you that you will be able to breath," he said taking her hands. Tula looked at the two Atlantians and then slowly let out a breath and then took a breath in.

"It…has a funny taste to it," she said wriggling her nose.

"Oh that's just the sweet scent of Gotham's pollution," Robin said walking up them.

"Oh I apologize. Tula, Garth these are my teammates Robin and Artemis. Guys these are my friends Tula and Garth."

"Nice to meet you," Robin said. Tula took a step towards him and stumbled, not use to not having water surrounding her. Robin laughed "If you think walking is weird wait until we get in the Bio-ship. It's our ride to Star Labs."

"Oh…I was hoping that we would be able to walk there. I wanted to see the city for myself after all the wonderful stories Kaldur had told us of the surface world," Tula said.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Artemis said. "I don't need Batman mad at us because we played tour guide."

"Well what Batman doesn't know won't hurt him…or us. Besides we can just blame it on the leader," Robin said with a wide smile. Kaldur's eyes widen and his neutral face turned into a frown.

"Artemis is right. We do not have time to walk around the city. We have a mission," he said quickly.

"Please," Tula said intertwining her fingers as she begged. Kaldur looked at Garth and could see the curiosity in his eyes as well. Garth might have visited the surface world before but he also has never left the oceans side let alone a city.

"Fine," Kaldur gave in. Tula jumped in excitement but stumbled slightly and was caught by Artemis.

"Maybe we should start with slow steps. And maybe a different outfit, I mean…it's winter and that might draw attention." Artemis said looking at Tula's revealing skirt and Garth's tight one-piece uniform. The two Atlantian looked at their clothes and then to the clothes the other three teens wore.

Tula; now dress in Artemis's spar jeans and a blue jacket peered into a shop window and gasped at the many pairs of shoes.

"I guess it doesn't matter where you're from. A girl will always love high heels," Robin laughed.

"They look…painful to walk in," Garth said in his own borrowed jacket as they watched a few girls walk out of the story giggling in their own high heel boots.

"They are," Artemis said lightly pulling Tula further down the sidewalk.

"Maybe we should start heading to Star Labs now," Kaldur said.

"Calm down Kaldur. It's only been an hour, an hour more won't hurt," Robin said. As soon as the words left his lips an explosion rocked the city causing the five heroes to lose their balance. People began running pass them screaming in fear.

"Why did you have to say something," Artemis said giving the boy wonder a glare. Robin shrugged before the five ran towards the explosion which just happened to be Star Labs. When they neared the labs the team's civilian clothes were already shed they were ready to fight.

"What happened," Artemis said unclasping her bow from her thigh. Aqualad ran over to a fire hydrant and with one of his water-bearers knocked it open. As the water jetted from the hydrant Aqualad used his bearers to direct the pressured water up to the lab building to extinguish the flames now rampaging through the building and the buildings next to it.

"Garth I am in need of your assistance," Aqualad shouted. Garth ran over and positioned his arms in front of him and the water became stronger. The two moved the water forward dousing the building faster than before. This allowed Artemis to run to the building with Tula and Robin at her heels and help direct the scientists out of the building. The scientist who was working on the creature beforehand ran out and spotted Artemis.

"You have to hurry. They have the Star fish creature," he yelled to Artemis. Another explosion shook the building and out of one of the broken windows Black Manta flew out of the building on a small hover board. In his hands was a large glass box with the large squid like tentacle squirming inside.

"It is awake," Tula said with a small gasp.

"That's bad right?" Artemis said.

"Yes. It needs to be brought back to Atlantis and back in stasis as soon as possible," the Atlantian said. Robin grabbed two of his exploding disks and threw them at Black Manta. One of Black Manta's minions flew in front of Robin's attack on his own hover board and shot the disks in midair destroying them in a small explosion. Black Manta looked down at the teens and then propelled forward back towards Gotham's bay.

"Go after him," Aqualad ordered them. Artemis and Tula ran forward but Robin stopped in his tracks and turned. "Robin what is wrong?" Aqualad questioned.

"I thought I heard…"

"Help me somebody," Robin heard a woman shout. He looked at the enflamed high-rise building next to Star labs and saw a woman covered in ash crying out to the fifth floor. Aqualad turned and saw the woman as well and he looked back to Robin.

"Do it Robin but do it quickly. When you are done meet back up with us," Aqualad directed. Robin nodded and ran to the woman.

"Help me please," the brown haired woman cried out seeing Robin approach.

"What is it?" Robin shouted over the flames and approaching fire engines.

"My son, he's still in there. He's only 9, please save him," she begged.

"What's his name?" Robin asked taking out his grappling gun and aiming it upwards.

"Tim, his name is Tim," she replied over the sounds of fire truck sirens. Robin released his grappling gun and swung himself to the fifth floor. Smoke smothered him as soon as he touched the floor. With a cough he crouched on the ground and pulled a small oxygen mask from his utility belt placing it over his face. He looked around and tried to spot the small child in the black smoke.

"Tim," he shouted as loud as he could but his voice was muffled by his mask and the roaring fire. He slowly made his way forward inching his way forward with his hands out in front. He shouted Tim's name over and over again waiting for a response each time.

He was beginning to lose hope that the kid was even alive. Then he heard it; a soft cough.

"Tim," he shouted again. He took a step forward and squinting into the dark where he could make out the shape of a child.

"Hold on I'm coming," Robin shouted and ran to the kid. The black haired boy inched back with cried. "It's ok," Robin said carefully assessing the boy's condition.

"You're…you're Robin," Tim said with a cough. Robin pulled his oxygen mask off and strung it around Tim's head to hold it in place over his mouth.

"Yep and I'm here to rescue you," Robin smiled seeing only a few scrapes and bruises. "Hold on," he said carefully lifting Tim up. He ran back to the window and looked down. A crowd of onlookers and reporters had worked their way to the streets and few spotting Robin and pointed.

The fire department had finally arrived and positioned a large blow up square at the bottom of the building for Robin and Tim to jump down on. Robin looked outwards and saw a few more explosions littering the city where his fellow teammates continued the fight.

"Ok Tim. I need you to be really brave for me. I'm going to let you go and the firemen are going to catch you with the big trampoline." Tim looked at Robin in fear. "I promise you are going to be alright."

Tim nodded slowly but the fear in his eyes slowly turned into determination. Robin inched the child forward and lightly released Tim allowing the 9 year old to drop in the center of the blown up contraption.

Two of the firemen reached for Tim and pulled him up handing him to his hysterical mother. Robin smiled and gave a small salute when Tim looked back up to him. Robin dropped from the window making a quadruple summersault before shooting his grappling gun and swinging his way the fight.

_*Watchtower _

_Jan 5, 15:06 EST*_

Batman leaned his hand on the back of his hands as Flash stood before the leaguers.

"Everything so far seems to be normal. Blood work, brain activity, you name it all within normal range," Flash stated. "I think that we are done being affected by the Starro Tech biologically at least."

"Do you think or are you sure," Batman said sternly. Flash crossed his arms.

"I'm 99% sure that we are completely fine."

"That isn't good enough."

"Batman we can never be 100% sure of everything. If Flash thinks that we are clean I trust him," Superman said.

"Do you all not realized what we could have done," Batman demanded.

"It is not a matter to be taken lightly," Wonder Woman agreed with the dark knight. "We could have harmed the children greatly, even killed them."

"No one is taking it lightly but we do eventually need to get back to them," Black Canary said.

'Incoming news feed,' the computer announced. Superman sighed and pulled up the screen.

"This is Vicky Vale coming to you live from Gotham," the new reported stated. "I am standing in front of Star Labs where Black Manta was seen leaving with a large glass case with unknown material. Witnesses also have spotted Robin, Aqualad and three other unknown teens chasing after the criminal with Robin backtracking to save a young boy from the burning next to the labs. With all this happening it leaves many people wondering where is the Dark Knight himself."

"Why is it that every time we send the team on a mission it never goes the way it's supposed to?" Flash asked as Batman ended the video.

"Should we send the rest of the team?" Green Arrow asked.

"No," Batman said. "Aqualad will call for them himself if he feels that he needs the assistance. Right now we need to finish our examination and we need to do this quickly," Batman said and then looked to J'onn. The Martian nodded and stood up.

"I have already taken care of Red Arrow's trigger word and he is in the clear. Since we are finished with the biological aspects of the lights technology, I can now begin sifting through the rest of the leagues mind, making sure there is no residual psychological influence," Martian Manhunter said.

"That would be great," Superman said. "Just do it quickly."

Artemis jumped backwards dodging a few bullets. She pulled out an arrow and shot one at Black Manta's many goons.

"Artemis maneuver 6," Aqualad said. Artemis ran over to Aqualad who had his fingers locked in front of him. Artemis jumped into his interlocked hands and he pushed her upwards. Artemis grabbed the bottom of one of the bad guys hover boards. It shifted widely and the helmeted man looked down to see Artemis clinging to his ride. He tried to step on her fingers but it only made him lose more control.

Artemis swung herself over and knocked the man off the board taking his place. With a grin Artemis shot more arrows and a few more of Black Mantas men fell off their rides.

"Artemis," the blond heard and she turned to see Robin racing over the rooftops next to her waving his hands wildly with a grin on his face. Artemis rolled her eyes and maneuvered her newly acquired board to the buildings. Robin jumped from the roof and onto the back of the board gripping his arms around Artemis waist.

"Don't get to comfortable back there boy wonder," Artemis smirked only causing Robin to grin wider. Robin looked down and saw Aqualad riding on ice that he was creating with his water-bearers; his two friends riding the ice behind him.

"We need to catch up to Black Manta before he makes it to the water," Robin shouted over the wind. They were so close to the bay and if Black Manta made it then the two of them wouldn't be able to do anything.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Artemis said back as she tried to catch up to the two remaining men and Black Manta himself. She set up one of her arrows and shot it leaving a rope trail. It shot through the back of Black Manta's board and she yanked her bow back causing the board to lurch backwards and Black Manta to fall.

The man hit the ground creating a small crater around him and disappearing in a cloud of dust. The glass case holding the creature fell to the side of the hole, shattering into tiny pieces and the large tentacle began to squirm and extend itself. Tula ran forward and reached for the creature.

"Tula," she heard Garth shout and she turned quickly just as Aqualad pounced on her pushing her out of the way of Black Manta who ran at her through the settling dust; a knife at hand. As Black Manta went to strike again Garth ran in between the man and his friends on the ground.

"I summon the power of the Tempest," he shouted and the water from the bay gathered around him and shot outwards towards Black Manta.

"Tula, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Garth shouted as he turned around to Tula and Kaldur.

"Not yet," Tula joked with a smile as she and Kaldur stood up. A low humming sound came from the star fish like monster and Tula gasped. The tentacle began to shudder and suddenly a second tentacle began to emerge from it.

"It has awoken," Tula shouted to Garth.

"Garth, look out," Aqualad cried. Garth turned and jumped out of the way of Black Manta's attack.

"Assist Tula, I shall keep Black Manta at bay," Kaldur said to Garth. He took his water-bearer out and slowly inched his way to the Black suited man. Black Manta charged the teen and his sword sparked as it hit Aqualad's water mace.

"You are a formidable opponent for one so young," Black Manta. "But you will ultimately lose today."

"Do not underestimate me Black Manta. I have foiled your plans before and I shall do it again," Kaldur said attacking Black Manta once more.

At the same time Robin threw his exploding disks at one of the two attackers. It hit one of the hover boards and the man jumped from it hit the roof with a thud. Robin jumped after him rolling onto the roof and crouched in a fighting position.

Robin egged him on with a cackle and gestured for the man to come at him. The enemy took the bait and ran at the Boy Wonder. Robin threw a few smoke pellets to the ground and the man was blinded instantly.

Robin jumped out of the smoke doing a round house kick to the goons head knocking him to the ground. Unfortunately the kick did not knock him unconscious and the man grabbed at Robins ankle pulling the teen to the ground and onto his back. The criminal jumped on top of him and tried to punch Robin in the face but the Boy Wonder turned his head just in time causing the man's fist to hit the roof instead. Robin kneed his attacker in the gut and pushed him off himself. Robin quickly dug into his utility belt and grabbed a small Taser bringing it down on the man and electrocuting him. The man fell unconscious and Robin fell to the ground with a sigh.

"You look like death warmed over," Artemis said from her hover board and dropped the man she fought onto the roof tied up with a small rope.

"Not having the most astrous day," Robin said back. They quickly tied the two bad guys together and jumped down to the ground. They found Aqualad fighting Black Manta and both Garth and Tula standing over the Star monster. Their eyes glowed a soft white as they chanted in Atlantian keeping the creature from growing anymore tentacles or grow larger.

Just as the three heroes thought they finally had Black Manta outnumbered the sound of grinding could be heard from above them. Artemis looked up and her eyes widen.

"Great," she said as more of Black Manta's minions showed up on hover boards. She notched another arrow as Robin took out more of his exploding disks. The three could hear Black Manta chuckle under his masked helmet.

"We might be slightly outnumbered on this one," Robin said.

"We have to call for back-up. Get M'gann…" Artemis started.

"No. No one will make it here on time. We must retreat for now," Aqualad said taking a step back towards Robin and Artemis.

"We can't let the Light have this thing again," Artemis said pointing to the creature.

"If we stay and fight we might lose our lives and they will still gain it."

"Then no one will have the creature," the three hero's heard Tula shout behind them. They turned and saw Garth and Tula nod to each other understanding each other with no words. They both created a small dagger out of water and chanted in Atlantian again.

"Stop them!" Black Manta shouted in anger. His men charged the heroes and Robin threw his disks and Artemis shot a few arrows slowing down the onslaught.

"What are they saying?" Artemis asked Kaldur as she pressed her back up against his as to fight back to back.

"They are calling on the God Poseidon to lend them his strength, to destroy the creature."

"Destroy it? But I thought we wanted it alive to study."

"I think we are passed that," Robin said kicking another man in the chest. Just then the sky clouded over and icy rain pelted down on everyone. The daggers Tula and Garth held began to shimmer and they both stabbed the Star creature. It screeched horribly and quickly shriveled into itself.

"No!" Black Manta called out.

"You no longer have a reason to be here Black Manta. Leave now," Aqualad said.

"I can still take your lives," Black Manta said back gripping his dagger tighter.

"You would have the whole Justice League on your back and I'm pretty sure the Light wouldn't like that you started a war when you only killed us out of spite," Robin said back. Black Manta paused and then placed his weapon back in his holster.

"You live to see another day then," he said. One of the men came behind him on his own hover board and Black Manta took a stand behind him. They all left towards the bay leaving the five heroes behind.

"We should go after them," Artemis said softly. They all thought it but knew that they were no match for all those men.

"It is a fight for another day. Perhaps a fight for the League," Kaldur said. Tula and Garth came up behind them; Garth's hand laid upon Tula's shoulder.

"I am sorry," Tula said. "I know the Justice League wanted it alive but we thought…"

"You were correct in what you both did. We might not have the creature but neither does the light," Kaldur said. "That is a victory all on it's own."

"And more importantly we are still alive," Robin said.

"I don't know about you, but I just want to crawl into bed." Artemis said wrapping her around herself and shivered against the soft snow that now drifted over them instead of freezing ice.

"We should make our way to Atlantis as well and let the Queen know what had happen," Garth said. Kaldur nodded and gave to Tula a hug.

"It was good seeing you both again."

"I hope we can do this again someday," Garth said giving a strong handshake to his friend.

"That would be nice," Kaldur said back and with that the groups went their separate ways.

_*Gotham City _

_Jan 6, 02:16 EST*_

The Grandfather clock in Wayne manor was swung opened and Bruce walked in from the Batcave. Alfred met him with a glass of cold water and Bruce took it with a quick sip.

"Dick?" Bruce asked.

"He went to bed after dinner and hasn't been out since. I am sure he is asleep by now," Alfred said. Bruce nodded and went up the stairs and knocked on the door. He quietly let himself and found dick hunched over his desk and homework sleeping.

"Dick," Bruce said shaking the teens shoulder. Dick scrunched his eyes and opened them, blinking a few times before realizing it was Bruce who woke him.

"Oh hey," he said tiredly. "You guys been cleared?"

"Yes. It seems that the Starro tech has no after effects once it was wiped from our systems. I'm back now so you can take a break for a few nights. I know it's been hard without the Batman."

"I was able to handle myself," Dick smiled.

"I called the hospital and asked about the boy you saved. He has a few scrapes and had some smoke inhalation but otherwise he'll be fine."

"You saw that huh," Dick said rubbing the back of his head and Bruce nodded. "I'm sorry that we lost the Star creature though."

"It was either it or you and I rather it be the creature," Bruce said with a smile.

"I guess," Dick said.

"Get some sleep. We'll be having a meeting at the cave tomorrow to make it so what happened never happens again."

"Got it…and Bruce…welcome back," Dick said and Bruce said goodnight before closing the door.

**One chapter down and many more to go. Hopefully this will be successful and that you enjoy.**

**Review kindly please xD**


	2. Girls Night Out

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I meant to this post this such a long time ago but so many things happened. I went away to Israel for two weeks so no writing could be done then. I got a new job, and the biggest reason is that this chapter was just super hard to write and I still couldn't get it to turn out the way I wanted it to. I changed a characters personality so many times it sent my head spinning not to mention I changed the plot of this chapter a few times. **

**I also know that Young Justice Legacy is coming out in a few months and that it's going to be the real version of what happened between those 5 years. I love that so I can finally find out what happens but it kind of ruins my story so I'm just going to have to pretend it doesn't exist (which is killing me)**

Chapter 2: Girls Night Out

_*Gotham City_

_May 24, 12:06 EST*_

Artemis sat on top of one of the picnic tables in the court yard of the prestigious Gotham Academy. A half-eaten sandwich sat beside her as she took another sip of water from her water bottle.

"Hi," she heard a boy whisper quickly in her ear. With a quick gasp Artemis jumped and found herself facing Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Artemis demanded as Dick took a seat next to her and Barbra took a seat on the bench in front of them; opening her laptop in the process.

"Well if I don't keep things interesting this place can get kind of boring, you know," Dick said pulling out his own lunch.

"Then go bother someone else," she said looking around to see if there was someone that could save her from the schools designated mischief-maker.

"Hey you gave me the right to bother you when you came to my birthday party last December. I only invited my friends and friends are allowed to annoy one another," Dick smirked. Artemis decided to change the subject before she let it slip that she only went to the party because Betty dragged her there and it was only out of curiosity for the both of them. She looked down at Barbra typing away on her laptop and saw different pictures of Batman and Robin.

"You a Batman fan?" Artemis asked the red head wanting to change the subject. Dick looked down at the computer as he sipped on a juice box.

"Not really. He's a vigilante that my father has been trying to keep track off. Sometimes they work together, although he tries to keep that under the rug," Barbra said continuing to type away.

"So you just like staring at him on your computer?" Artemis asked smirking as Barbra got red with embarrassment.

"I like keeping track of all the Justice League members; it's a habit that runs in the family."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Well for one thing out of all the super heroes out there, only three of them are women. I don't think that's really fair or equal. Although two new ones has been spotted," Barbra said pulling up a new picture that showed Robin, Aqualad, Garth, Artemis, and Tula when they fought Black Manta four months ago.

Artemis coughed and looked away trying to conceal her face from Barbra and Dick.

"I don't know, I don't think it really matters how many heroes are men or women. Just that they get the work done," Dick said.

"Of course you would say that, you're a guy," Barbra said nudging Dick's leg with her elbow. "What do you think Artemis?" Barbra asked.

"I don't know. I never really had an opinion about it." Artemis said.

"You should," Barbra said closing her laptop. "It's important to have an opinion on these things."

_*Mount Justice_

_May 18, 4:00 EST*_

'Artemis B-07,' the computer announced the arrival of the archer. Dressed in shorts and a green t-shirt she looked around the large room in confusion.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Hello Artemis," Wonder Woman said coming from the other room.

"Oh Wonder Woman…hi," Artemis said awkwardly. The woman held herself in such confidence and grander that it made it hard to not feel clumsy in her presence.

"The rest of the team is on the beach if you would like to join them."

Artemis nodded and made her way to the beach. She found the team playing beach volleyball , Conner, Robin, and Wally on one side and Zatanna, M'gann, and Raquel on the other. Wally looked over and spotted the archer and dashed over to Artemis.

"Hey babe," he said giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hey," she said back lightly.

"Want to play. Guys versus girls," he said.

"Sure," she said following him over. "Where's Kaldur?" she asked looking around.

"I am right here," he said coming up behind the group. She turned to see him, Garth, and Tula all coming towards them dressed in regular surface clothing.

"Hello Artemis," Tula said greeting the archer.

"Tula, you're here," Artemis said with a smile.

"We thought we just visit. Kaldur just showed us the town and it smells much nicer then Gotham," Tula said causing Artemis to laugh.

"Everything smells nicer then Gotham."

"You guys want to join in the game?" Zatanna asked holding the volleyball in her hands.

"I do not know how to play," Tula said.

"I can show you how," Kaldur said.

"Nope guys versus girls," Wally said pushing Garth and Kaldur to the boy's side of the net.

"I'll show you how to play," Artemis said gesturing Tula to follow her. The girls huddled up just as the boys did and made their strategy to win. Soon the game was underway and after a half an hour the girl were leading 10-8.

Artemis spiked the ball over the net and Robin went for it cuffing his hands and hitting the ball in the air. Superboy ran behind Robin and hit the ball over to the corner where Zatanna stood. She hit the ball allowing Tula to tap it over the net in between Garth and Wally.

Wally went for it and was about to hit it. At the last second he turned his hand slightly missing the ball and allowing it to hit the ground.

"Yay," Tula jumped in excitement.

"Hold on a second, you missed that on purpose," Raquel said placing her hand over her hips.

"No I didn't," Wally stated back.

"Don't lie Wally, even I saw that," Zatanna said and then turned to Superboy. "And what kind of hit was that. You aimed it right at me."

Conner just shrugged with a role of his eyes.

"Conner really?" M'gann dropped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Are you guys letting us win," Artemis asked in anger.

"Why would we do that babe?" Wally said awkwardly scratching his head in the process. The girls just stared across the net at the boys.

"Ok fine we decided to throw the game so you wouldn't get angry at us when you lost," Wally said.

"What!" The girls all shouted in anger. Robin cringed at their uproar.

"I told you that they would get mad," Robin groaned.

"I can't believe that you would be a part of this Kaldur," Zee said in disappointment. The Atlantian opened his mouth but stopped when a shadow appeared over him.

"Am I interrupting," Wonder Woman asked from behind everyone.

"It's nothing…just… discussing," Artemis said not wanting to have one of the major leaguers have to break-up a dispute over a volleyball game.

"If you are finished with your discussion then I would like to know if some of you would be willing to accompany me to my home of the island of Themyscira."

"I would be honored to help you Wonder Woman," Aqualad said a little quicker then he should have and Garth nodded with him enthusiastically. They did not want to stay and have to finish their explanation to the girls.

"Kaldur only women are allowed on Themyscira," Robin said with a laugh. Kaldur arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"Themyscira is the home of the Amazonian woman," Wonder Woman explained. "There are many who don't take to kindly to men or there ways. It would be unwise to bring you even if you are Atlantian."

"I can help," M'gann said. She held her hand out towards the volleyball shooting it across the sand and into Superboy's gut. The clone grunted as M'gann brushed her hair back and made her way over to Wonder Woman.

"Count me in," Raquel said giving the boys one last glare and Zatanna stood next to her with a nod of agreement.

"May I join as well," Tula asked.

"Tula we should not stray too far from where our king knows us to be," Garth said.

"You'll be here. Tell our king that I will be with Wonder Woman and I shall return shortly," Tula said back almost pleadingly. Garth sighed with a slight smile knowing full well that he wouldn't win the argument.

"How about you," Zatanna asked looking over at Artemis. Artemis looked over to the boys who huddled together; the volleyball in Conner's hands. She thought back to when Barbra asked her opinion about their barely being any girls in the Justice League and suddenly that ball no longer represented a friendly game but a challenge to the battle of the sexes.

"Yeah let's go," Artemis sighed leaving Wally with guilt written across his face.

_*Above the Atlantic Ocean_

_May 24, 6:14 EST*_

The jet was invisible to everyone from the outside; including radar. Unlike the outside the interior of the plane was roomy, ivory leather that had the girls sitting in silence.

"It feels weird being on a mission like this," Raquel stated pulling on her civilian clothing.

"If you were to come to Themyscira dressed for battle my people might take that as a threat. I thought it would ease tensions if you were to come in your everyday clothing," Wonder Woman explained as she steered her invisible plane slightly to the right.

"It still doesn't feel right," Raquel said.

"I don't mind it," M'gann said in her Caucasian skin.

"That's because you can change back in a blink of an eye," Artemis smiled at the Martian.

"We are here," Wonder Woman stated and the girls all looked down. A small island appeared before them and as they descended and Zatanna gasped.

"Are those…Pegasi?" the magician asked in amazement.

"Yes…they are," Wonder Woman smiled as she peered behind her and saw all the girls staring at the flying horses below them. The jet landed on the one strip of land without lush trees or vines. As soon as Wonder Woman turned off the engine the jet became visible donning its white paint and blue swirl design on the side. The girls exited the jet all with boxes in their arms.

"It's much quieter than I thought it was going to be," Tula stated as nothing but the sounds of birds greeted the group. "Did you not inform them that we would be here?"

"They know," Wonder Woman said and looked through the trees. "Sisters it is me, Diana," she said. The trees parted slightly and a few tall, strong women dressed in Greek robes and small bites of armor appeared.

"Princess," the front Amazonian said and bowed slightly, her high orange hair falling over her shoulder.

"My companions and I have brought supplies," Wonder Woman said. Artemis didn't miss the look of discontent on some of the warrior's faces. Wonder Woman wasn't kidding when she said some of her people didn't like the world of men.

"Let us help you," the woman said grabbing the box from her princess. "The queen awaits you for your welcoming feast. She has much to discuss with you."

"Come," Wonder Woman said turning to the five girls and they made their way to the islands city. As night fell the girls were bathed and pampered. They were dressed in white robes and light pink flowers were braided into their hair.

They were then escorted to a beautiful outdoor park with a waterfall cascading in the background and fire pits surrounding long tables.

"Wow it's beautiful," M'gann said with her hair braided up into a bun.

"I can definitely get use to this," Zatanna said taking a seat in front of a roasted pig.

"This food looks fantastic. I wonder what the boys are stuck eating," Raquel laughed grabbing a hot piece of bread.

Wally sneezed as he sat on the couch in the cave. Next to him Conner continued to stare at the static on the television ignoring the speedster. Wally sniffled slightly with a sigh and looked over at Robin who was typing away on his laptop.

"Dude I think I'm getting a cold," Wally complained.

"Serves you right," Robin said.

"You're acting like I'm the only one who is guilty. We all let the girls win," Wally pointed out.

"That was only because you said we had to," Robin said back.

"Yeah because all of you listen to me all the time."

Superboy rolled his eyes.

"And this is why we usually don't," Robin said back.

"Garth and I have finished dinner if you care to join us," Aqualad said from the kitchen holding a large bowl of salad with Garth holding a bowl full of some sort of mush. Superboy got up and headed to the kitchen as Robin powered down his laptop. Wally kneeled on the couch and looked over to the kitchen.

"We're not having any meat…are we," Wally complained when he spotted the meatless food and was met with a pillow to the face by the boy wonder.

Artemis took a sip from her gold chalice; something that she never thought she would ever do. She looked over to Queen Hippolyta who sat just a few seats away from her. The woman was elegant with her black curled hair draping over shoulders and baby blue flowing robes. Wonder Woman sat next to the queen in her own white robes take a bite of her food and talking in a low voice with Zatanna.

Queen Hippolyta took a stand and the roar and laughter that filled the courtyard fell into a sudden silence.

"I thank my warriors for joining me today and welcoming our guests from the outside world," Queen Hippolyta said in a loud voice. Artemis watched at most of the women held up there glasses in salute and cheered. Artemis looked down the line though and noticed a few women lower their gaze and discreetly looked away.

The archer then noticed one of the women with bright blond hair quietly stand up and with a small nod to some of the other women and took her leave disappearing into the trees with them. Artemis nudged M'gann and nodded to the leaving warriors. M'gann shrugged also clueless to who they were or where they were going.

"These fine warriors brought supplies from the men's world that with my daughter's reassurance will help our crops grow stronger and faster but still keep our island safe. I hope that this will strengthen our bond with the men and start a great alliance," the queen continued.

"With that being said let us also celebrate my younger daughter Donna's 13th year that will be coming up in a few days," she said gesturing to the young girl to her side that Artemis didn't even notice was there until now.

The girl's black hair hung over her shoulders almost hiding the small blush that marked her cheeks.

"I didn't know Wonder Woman had a sister," M'gann whispered into Artemis's ear.

"Neither did I," the archer answered back. Once the queen finished her speech and sat back down Wonder Woman looked to the five girls and then to her sister.

"Donna," she said and the young girl looked up from her plate. "I would like to properly introduce the team. This is Artemis, M'gann, Raquel, Tula, and Zatanna. Girls this is my younger sister Donna," Wonder Woman said gesturing to each of the girls respectively. I know that the girls would love to see the rest of the palace. Why do you not show it to them," Wonder Woman said.

"Me?" the Amazonian girl asked.

"I would like that," M'gann said happily. Artemis smiled at the Martian's enthusiasm.

"I'm up for a tour," Raquel said and stood up. Artemis took Raquel's lead and got up from the table letting her long braid swish along her back. The girls excused themselves and followed the younger Amazonian princess into the citadel that was made of white marble with grey speckles and was held up by large white columns.

"So you're Wonder Woman's sister?" Zatanna asked.

"Well…yes and no," Donna said quietly walking further into the palace. She turned and looked at a large statue of Queen Hippolyta who stood strong and proud over the room. "My sister Diana was not born but was made by my mother, Queen Hippolyta out of clay. She prayed to the gods to make her a daughter and because of her loyalty and courage they turned the clay child into my sister. After Diana grew up and left the Island to become Wonder Woman my mother had once again become lonely.

"One of my mother's sorceresses, sorceress Magala saw how my mother had become and as a gesture of goodwill created me out of the image of my sister. I am Diana but at the same time I am myself," Donna said holding her hands over her heart.

"Wait…what," Raquel said confused.

"She's kind of like Superboy except instead of being made by science, she was made by magic," Zatanna explained and M'gann followed with a nod of agreement.

"I bet Conner would be happy to know that he's not the only one," Artemis said looking up at another statue. She touched the words at the base that read 'Artemis'

"You were named after a strong Goddess," Donna said from behind her. Artemis jumped slightly and turned.

"What?" Artemis stuttered.

"Artemis is the Goddess of the hunt and wilderness. She is also the protector of young girls and virginity."

A hundred jokes ran through her head but thought better of it and kept it to herself.

"My sister has the name of the Roman version of Artemis. Becoming Wonder Woman shows that she holds the name Diana well."

"What about you. Is Donna a name of a goddess or something?" Artemis asked.

"No," Donna said with a slight frown and walked away, catching up to the other girls. Artemis watched the young girl with a frown and took one last look at the Artemis statue before joining the rest.

The girls made it across the palace to the balcony overlooking the ocean. The night air felt good across Artemis face and she took a deep breath of the sea air.

"So you are turning 13 in a few days?" Tula asked Donna.

"Yes. I will finally be old enough to begin my training and join the elite army."

"Aren't you a little young to be joining an army?" M'gann asked.

"I do not think it is," Tula said. "That is when Garth, Kaldur and I joined the mandatory military service."

"It is a great honor to be a part of the militia," Donna stated. "I will become a strong soldier and show everyone that I am as strong as my sister." The Amazonian princess gripped the balcony and the marble lightly cracked under the pressure.

"Someone's got sister issues," Raquel whispered to Zatanna. M'gann placed her hand on Donna's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" M'gann asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try us," Artemis said.

"Like I told I am just a copy of Diana. But the women here still treat me like I am not as strong as them, that I am not a real Amazonian."

"Believe me we understand more than you think," Raquel said. She looked to the rest of the team and they all sighed. Being on the same team as the boys and still being treated like they weren't as strong, it's just the same old story.

M'gann smiled and looked back out to the ocean. She then squinted and leaned over the balcony.

"M'gann?" Artemis started.

"I see something coming towards the island. I think…I think it's a boat.

"Impossible. Themyscira is cloaked from the outside world. Unless you know where it is…"

"Well you're going to have to tell them that because here they come," Zatanna said.

"Let's go check it out. M'gann…" Artemis said and the Martian nodded. She closed her eyes and her dressed turned into her black uniform, her hair fell out of its braids draped down her shoulders, and her skin deepened to an olive green. Donna gasped at the drastic change but the girl didn't get a chance to ask any questions. "Stay hidden and we'll meet you there," Artemis said and M'gann floated down the cliff cloaking herself in the process.

Miss Martian hid herself behind the brush of trees right before the beach sand started. A large motor boat drifted to a dock that was already surrounded by the Amazonian's sail ships. A few hooded figures jumped from the ship and after hooking the ship to the docks began to unload a large object covered by a sheet.

From a few feet from where M'gann stood a group of Amazonian's walked out onto the beach.

"Oh good the Amazonian warriors are here. They will know what to do," M'gann said to herself as she de-camouflaged herself. She suddenly frowned when one of the hidden figures held her hand out and shook the hand of the leading Amazonian who M'gann noticed was the blond haired woman that left the feast early.

"What do we have here?" M'gann heard behind her. She turned around to see another warrior behind her but before she could do anything was punched on the side of her face and was knocked out.

"M'gann…M'gann," Artemis whispered as she brushed pass some trees.

"I don't like this," Raquel said.

"Maybe it's time to suit up," Artemis said to Zatanna. The magician nodded and held her hands up.

"Tup su ni ruo smrofinu," Zatanna chanted and in a puff of smoke all the girls on the team transformed into their uniforms leaving Donna in her robes.

"Oh no," Artemis groaned looking back at the beach. The girls looked and saw one of the Amazonians with M'gann looped under her arm. In between the two groups a large machine stood with red buttons and light emitting from it. Donna growled when she noticed the blond haired Amazon.

"Aresia," she hissed.

"Who?" Zatanna asked.

"The one in the front. Her name is Aresia and her ideals differ greatly from most of the Amazonians." The Warrior Aresia grabbed a needle from one of the hooded people and jammed it into M'gann's arm taking some of the Martian's blood.

"Oh no that's just not going to fly with me," Rocket steamed. She jumped into the air with the help of her belt and flew straight for the enemy with Zatanna and Tula at her heels. Artemis pulled out an arrow at the same time covering her teammates decent on their opponents. Artemis gave Donna a nod and the two girls made their way down to the beach.

The three other girls were already in mid-fight with both the hooded unwanted guests and the Amazonian warriors. Artemis struck one of the hooded people in the shoulder knocking them backwards and then used her bow to hit an Amazonian in the head. Donna punched another one in the chest and quickly moved to her next opponent.

"Esu eht taob epor ot eit meht pu," Zatanna yelled and one of the ropes keeping the boat tied to the dock untied itself and wrapped itself around two hooded people.

Two Amazonian women took out their swords and tried to stab Rocket but were unable to even reach her. A blue bubble surrounded the teen kept her safe and with an outward motion the bubble expanded knocking the two women of their feet.

Some of the hooded enemies tried to flee onto the ship but with a quick flick of her wrists Tula created a hug wave washing them back onto the sand. Artemis saw that they were quickly winning this fight and wish the boys were here to see them right now.

"Stop!" Aresia shouted. Everyone stopped and looked over at her. She stood next to the Amazonian who had M'gann in her arms and held a small dagger to the Martian's throat. "One more move and your friend will meet her end."

Donna, not listening took a step forward but was pulled back by Artemis. Donna looked back at Artemis with sharp eyes.

"Why do you stop me," Donna said in annoyance.

"It might be different in your world but with us we don't risk our teammate's lives," Artemis said back. One of the hooded people laughed and Artemis was surprised to hear that it was a woman's voice. The mystery woman pulled off her hood and revealed long red hair that bounced around her neck.

"These girls have spunk," The woman said with a dark French accent. Aresia came up behind her with a smile.

"Your majesty, it is so nice to see you again," Aresia purred to Donna and then looked to the other warriors. "Bind them. Take their weapon's and keep the magician's mouth shut." The Amazonian's tied the girls up taking Rocket's belt, Artemis's bow and tied Zee's mouth shut in the processes.

"Bringing outsiders into Themyscira without permission from the queen is prohibited Aresia," Donna said wriggling against her binds.

"Thus the point of the sneaking on the beach at night," Aresia said with a sarcastic smirk. The red headed woman rolled her eyes.

"Let us finish this already," she said and took out a small vile with bright green liquid from a pouch on her thigh. "Here is the virus. You'll have it once you hand me what I want."

"Always the impatient one, Madam," Aresia said and took the leather bag from around her waist handing it to the red haired women she named Madam. Madam looked into the bag a smiled and added the vial of M'gann's blood to the bag. She then handed Aresia her glass vile of green liquid.

"I will let my master know that our alliance has come to an end," Madam said. She looked to the team who waited with baited breath. "Goodbye little girls," she said with a smile and then the Amazonian walked onto the boat with the hooded figures leaving the island with nothing but the sound of the soft hum of the engine.

Once the boat was gone Aresia turned her attention to the large machine, placing the vile in the center of it.

"Aresia, what are you planning to do?" Donna demanded.

"Nothing that will affect you or your friend's princess," Aresia said. "Just finally getting rid of the pests that are destroying this world. This machine will unleash the virus destroying them all in a matter of days."

"I'm afraid to ask but…what are the pests?" Rocket asked Donna in a whisper.

"Men," Donna whispered back.

"Mmmhmmhm," Zatanna muffled under her gag.

"She's always had a problem with them," Donna continued. "She was found washed up on shore when she was young and she told my mother she was on the run from some men. I was always able to see her obsession with destroying them but my mother always gave her the benefit of the doubt and tried to teach her that we require peace with men, not to conquer or destroy them," Donna said.

"We must do something," Tula said looking for an opportunity to free herself.

'_Guys can you hear me?_' The sound of M'gann's voice rang through the girls head. Both Tula and Donna gasped by the new experience of having a voice in their head but they were shushed quickly by Artemis and Rocket.

'_Loud and clear,_' Artemis said looking over at the unconscious looking Martian.

'_What did I miss?_' M'gann groaned; her voice quiet as she tried to keep herself from slipping back into unconsciousness.

'_Just a bunch of bad guys, umm…girls, trying to destroy the world. The usual,_' Zatanna said happy that she could now be understood under her gag.

'_Can you stop them?_' Artemis asked M'gann.

'_I can try…_' M'gann said and a few moments of silence followed as nothing but the sound of Aresia typing on the machine. '_I…can't…there's something wrong._'

'_It sounds like you've might have got a concussion,_' Artemis frowned.

'_Would that affect your abilities?'_ Rocket asked.

'_If it's a bad enough,'_ M'

'_Can you distract them for a bit? Just have them look away from us for just a second?_' Donna asked. The girls looked at Donna in question.

'_I can try,_' M'gann said. A moment later Artemis spotted a twig on the sand shift slightly and then slide. A few seconds later it lifted itself a few centimeters from the ground and flung itself into the woods snapping a few branches. All the Amazonian's looked over and pulled out their weapons.

"Have my sisters come for a fight," Aresia said happily. She pressed a button and the machine came to life making a sound of an engine warming up. "Make sure they do not interfere," Aresia shouted pulling out her own sword. She and the other Amazon's advanced on the woods.

"That's all I needed," Donna said quietly pulling her arms apart behind her back. The heavy rope snapped and she stood up quickly. Aresia turned around sharply and her eyes widen at Donna.

"Stop or your friend dies," she threatened. The Amazonian holding M'gann moved the dagger to the Martian's throat.

"Now Miss M," Artemis shouted. M'gann's eyes snapped open and she shot into the air and out of the woman's grasp. As soon as she was air born though, she touched her hand to her head and fell back to the ground with a thud, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. The woman took the advantage and held her dagger over M'gann's head.

"Mhmm MMM," Zatanna yelled at the sight of her fallen friend under her gag. Pushing her tongue outward and moving her lips the gag began to loosen and it fell around her neck. "worth eht nainozama kcab," she shouted. Before the woman could stab M'gann she was flung backwards hitting her head with a thud.

Donna pushed of the ground and flew into the air towards the machine. Aresia shouted and ran in front of the machine with her sword out ready to strike the princess. Donna didn't stop her advance. She made a fist and shouted. She punched Aresia in the face causing her to go spinning face first into the sand.

"Wait Donna don't…" Artemis screamed as Donna didn't slow down flying towards the machine. The princess straitened her leg and slammed her foot into the device. It sparked and as Donna jumped out of the way the machine exploded sending smoke and fire into the air.

"No!" Artemis shouted.

"What? I stopped it," Donna yelled back trudging up to the tied up team members dragging Aresia behind her.

"But you broke the vile. You might have released the virus," the archer shouted back standing up with her arms still tied behind her back. Flashes of Wally pulling Artemis into his arms in the Watch Tower, shouting and teasing each other, and fighting alongside each other flew through her mind. It might not take a matter of days to reach Mount Justice now that the machine was gone but that didn't mean that it wasn't released.

She didn't have time to deal with it though. Just because Aresia was down doesn't mean her Amazonian lackey's were giving up. The warriors made their way back to the girls; their swords out and ready to kill them.

"What is going on here," the team heard and looked up. Wonder Woman flew down from the night sky her lasso in her arms. She swung it at the warriors looping it around three of them. They collided into each other and fell to the ground. A moment later Wonder Woman's soldiers and the queen walked out of the woods with their weapons at the ready. Aresia's soldiers knowing they didn't have a chance and were outnumbered dropped their swords and surrendered.

After tying up the traitors and releasing the team members, Artemis kneeled over M'gann sitting on the sand as Wonder Woman looked at the Martian's condition.

"You should be fine but I would like to take you back to the mountain as soon as possible," Wonder Woman said. Rocket, Tula, Zee and Donna walked up to the three.

"So this whole time you could have broken free…and you can fly?" Rocket threw her arms in the air.

"Artemis told me to stand down. That we do not risk team mates. I waited until an opportunity showed itself," she said.

"Does it matter? We still lost. The virus has been released and our team mates back at home are going to die," Artemis said.

"I…I apologize. I did not think…"

"That's the problem. You didn't think," Artemis shouted.

"It's alright my child," Queen Hippolyta said gliding over to the girls as Tula and Zatanna walked up behind the queen. "I have consulted with the sorceresses. They say that whatever illness was in that glass was cleansed with the flames. They sense no ill intent in the air and your men shall be fine. I also apologize on behalf of Aresia. I thought that I might help her but it seems that she was beyond my aid."

M'gann sighed heavily. Knowing that Conner and the rest of the boys were safe lifted a huge weight from her shoulders. Artemis looked over at Donna who looked to the ground.

"Look…" Artemis started now embarrassed that she yelled at the princess. "I didn't mean to yell like that. I was just worried…about my friends. I'm sorry."

"It is alright. I understand that what I did was still not right and I will not do it again," Donna said. Artemis held out her arm and the two shook hands. Zee came up behind them and gave Donna a small hug and the girls smiled to each other.

Wonder Woman watched the girl's interaction as they talked about the fight they just won. Donna's smile grew on her face and Diana realized that she hadn't seen her younger sister smile like that in a long time.

Diana sighed and placed her hand on Donna's shoulder. "Before I left our island and becoming Wonder Woman, destroying the machine like that would have been something I would have done. It is a soldier's duty to fight, not to think about the consequences. But you are not an ordinary soldier Donna; you are a princess and hopefully one day leader of the Amazons."

"I know that sister. I promise I will learn to be a great leader, to be the next Wonder Woman," Donna said.

"My daughter," Queen Hippolyta said. "Do you know the reason to why I had named you Donna?"

"No," Donna said with a shake of her head.

"I did not name you after a goddess or a warrior. I gave you a name that has never been used before and one day when the name Donna is used to name our warriors they will know that they are being named after you. The great Amazonian princess Donna."

"I always thought that that I wasn't given a great name so I would not overshadow my sister," Donna said.

"Never," her mother said with a laugh.

"With that being said and with our mother's permission I have an idea on what will help make you a great leader," Wonder Woman said looking at Donna and then at the girls.

The boys stood in line back at the cave with arched eyebrows and confusion written on their faces.

In front of them stood a miniaturize version of Wonder Woman. The only difference between her uniform and wonder woman was the red short sleeves that clung to her shoulders and the bottom part of her uniform were tight blue pants that slipped under her knee high red boots.

"You're catching flies Wally," Artemis said closing Wally's jaw with a finger.

"But…wha…how…" Wally stuttered. Kaldur smiled and held his hand out to Donna.

"I am Kaldur. Will you be joining the team?"

"My sister said that if I prove myself that I may be given a chance to join you on some of your missions. I hope to learn from you," she said taking Kaldur's arm with a blush. Never before had she touched someone from the opposite sex and she felt like she was already challenging herself.

In the back Wonder Woman watched the team become acquainted her younger sister. Batman walked up next to her and crossed his arms.

"I know what you are going to say," Wonder Woman said not looking at Batman. "I told you that children should not fight and that creating Robin was wrong. But my sister is not a normal child. She was made to fight and I know being with the team will help her become a better warrior and leader for the Amazonians."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Batman said. "Just that you should help her pick out a room. I will also have J'onn enroll her into school with Miss Martian and Super Boy." Batman hid a small smile as he walked away leaving Wonder Woman to herself.

*Undisclosed location

May 25, 11:06 EST*

Madame walked into the dark and held up the leather pouch Aresia had given to her.

"I have it," she said with a sly smile.

"You did well," a man said in his own French accent. The sound of motored wheels where heard and the Brain came out of the shadows. "Did you have any difficulties?"

"None that I couldn't handle. Some of the Justice League's brats showed up and I'm sure in the end they stopped Aresia's plans. Even if she beat them it wouldn't matter…The vile I gave her held nothing but the common cold. I also procured some Martian blood that might help advance your…studies."

"Excellent my dear and they do not know that the light was involved?"

"I suspect not," the woman said. She shut her eyes and groaned as the sound of her bones cracking filled the room. She fell to her knees as her face began to melt and her dirty blond hair darkened and shortened in length. A moment later she stood up. She was now a petit, pale, woman with sharp eyes dressed in a low revealing green dress. Her black hair cut curled just shy of her shoulders and she threw the leather pouch at the brain. Monsieur Mallah came up behind the Brain and caught it.

"Madame Rouge it is not nice to throw things at one who cannot catch," The brain teased. Madame Rouge smiled her deep red lips. Mallah opened the pouch and pulled out a vile with a purple liquid and the other with M'gann's blood. He held it in front of the Brain.

"Very good. Load it into the machine. We shall begin the experiment at once," the Brain said rolling over to an aisle of frosted over pods. Inside the shadows of bodies could be seen behind the frost with no sound but the beeping of a heart monitor.

"Let us begin to bring them into the light."

**Here's hoping my next chapter comes muuuuuuuuch sooner than this one. In the meantime;**

**Review kindly please xD**


End file.
